The Last Ring
by mastersword124356
Summary: This time-line was like the rest, no major changes and Homura had gotten used to time traveling.  But something was different.  He shouldn't be here.  He shouldn't exist.  Who the Hell is he?
1. Sounds like a Typical OC Fic But

The Last Ring

Chapter One: Sounds like a Typical OC Fic But Knowing The Nature of This Series You Can Tell Not All Is as It Seams

* * *

><p>Where should I begin when this story has so many different events? Maby at the time she woke up, on the day her life changed forever. Maby as he tried to save her but only made it worse. Or I could be really sadistic and start it at <strong>THAT<strong> point, where all the hope in the world turns into despair. Naw, I'm not _that_ mean. Though I _could_ be if I wanted to, but I don't want to.

My apoligies for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Nexal, and I shall serve as your guide to this tale. Now then, let me tell you a little something about this story. It takes place in a time-line before Madoka and the rest get their semi-happy ending. Homura, of course, has experienced many time-lines by now. Though nothing could have prepared her for this. I will also be starting the story at the time the changes begin to take place, when Madoka and Sayaka meet Kyubey for the first time. Other than that everything that already happened to our characters is the same as in the 'Good End.' Kyoko's family is dead, Mami was still in the car accident, and Kamijo still is living Hell. _All the same_.

Now I could talk about the incidents all flippity-floppin' day, but that's not what you're here for is it? So without further adieu, I bring you this story.

Have fun

* * *

><p>So much was racing through Madoka's mind right now. A cute furry creature whom she had only seen before in her dreams had just asked her to defy all laws of physics by making a wish and gaining magical powers. Part of her wanted to say yes. Part of her wanted to say no. Most of her was still freaking out due to the trippyness of the Witch's Labyrinth. Whatever part of her brain was still functioning properly made a mental note to never do drugs.<p>

"Is there a problem with what I asked Madoka?" Kyubey inquired. "If you need more time to think about it don't worry, I've got all the time in the world. Though maby you'd like to talk to my friend for a bit. Actually, now that I want to contract with you and Sayaka, it's his job to protect you."

"Hm? You have a friend Kyubey?" Sayaka asked. Not at all fazed by what had just gone on. She just accepted this reality as her own now. "Couldn't your friend have helped you instead of us?"

"Unfortunately he wasn't there at the time." Mami sighed. "Believe me, he would have if he could have."

Homura had not left the area, as she didn't want to leave Madoka alone with that thing. She couldn't help but overhear this talk about Kyubey's friend. As far as she was concerned, any friend of Kyubey's was an enemy of hers. And, by default, an enemy of Madoka's. Homura decided to wait longer to see what was going to happen. After all, this 'friend' might be another witch!

"Sorry I'm late to save you Kyubey." Came the male voice who had just walked into the gathering. He looked like a high school student from somewhere far away. Blue deep eyes and brown Earthy hair adorned his head. Just as blue jeans with worn out knees and a T-Shirt adorned his body. Even Mami had a hard time getting the meaning of the words on the shirt. It said 'Green Day' but why would a day ever be green or even have a color for that matter?

Nobody even bothered to look at his white sneakers before Sayaka blurted out "So you like Green Day too?"

"Why yes." The mysterious boy blurted out. "They're one of my favorite bands."

"Sayaka, what's Green Day?" Madoka asked, though Mami and the covert Homura were also curious as to what it was.

"It's a band Madoka. There songs are all in English so I understand why you've never heard of them. It's the band I was listening to at the music shop before we left."

Now that everyone was enlightened in the fine art of rock music, the boy decided to speak next.

"Anyway, I should introduce myself. My name is Wings. Sorazorashii Wings. But you can call me Sozo, it's much more convenient. And after all, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you girls."

The boy calling himself Sozo seemed nice enough, but that's exactly what bothered Homura and Sayaka. Though for different reasons.

"Not to be rude" Sayaka began "but how are you supposed to protect us? It just seems like you're- well like you're"

"Weak?" Sozo questioned, finishing Sayaka's sentence for her. "I may seem weak, but I can help you if I need to."

"Prove it." And with those words Sayaka challenged Sozo. She wanted to know if this person could really protect her.

"Normal people would probably get pissed off at that. You know, questioning the goodwill of someone who's trying to help you. But this world is anything but normal. I can't show you how I fight now for reasons beyond my control, but I can show you how good my senses are. First though, let me help Mami out a bit."

The two Non-Magi had no idea what Sozo was talking about, but Mami transformed back into her uniform and handed him a gemstone adorned in gold. Making sure to stay close to her while still giving the other two a good look at what was going on, he closed his hand around the soul gem. In a few seconds, he opened it and the gem shined brightly.

"When a magical girl uses her magic, her soul gem darkens. You need to purify it then so you can use more magic. Now normally you need something called a Grief Seed to purify it, but Sozo has the power to purify soul gems without Grief Seeds." Mami explained.

It was easily taken in by the Non-Magi. Homura however, was freaking out in her head. After all, sometimes the time-lines had changes, but never one this major. A whole different being had appeared in this time-line Hey! What else could it do? You! Was it another Incubator? Over there! Would it hypnotize Madoka into making a contract?

"Hey you over there!" Sozo yelled. Homura jumped. She knew immediately what had happened. This 'boy' had actually discovered where she was hiding, from over there. Knowing she had lost, Homura stepped out from behind her hiding spot.

"Is that proof enough?" Sozo asked Sayaka. Though Homura didn't hear them. Her mind was busy, desperatly trying to figure out what this 'Sozo' was. All she could come up with was either a Witch or an Incubator. Both possibilities were flawed just by considering his appearance! She had to withdraw and formulate another plan. And so she did. Though by the time she did the others had already left for Mami's home.

* * *

><p>Mami sat there with her guests just as she did in the other time-lines The only difference was the addition of Sozo listening to Holiday on his I-Touch. Everything was the same. And so, just as before, Mami decided to begin her explanation on what Magical Girls did.<p>

"Any questions?" She asked when she was done. And after the Q&A session Mami once again offered to take them Witch Hunting. This is where Sozo hijacked the conversation.

"Excuse me Mami, I respect you as a Magical Girl and all, and I'mma let you finish, but I need to explain to them how I'm going to be their bodyguard."

"Oh." Mami stated just realizing this herself. "Then please go on."

"Gratias ago." Sozo thanked Mami. "Now where do I begin? I'll start with what I've already done. I was late because I put up a spell around your houses. Sayaka, I put it around your whole apartment complex. That spell shall prevent Witches from harming anyone inside. It's a shield from their shield." Sozo stated with a smirk. Thinking he was witty.

He then continued.

"I shall also accompany you in places where you may encounter witches. However, if you prefer not having me around I can only be seen by those I wish to see me, or those who are involved. Don't worry about a thing in that vein of complications."

Taking a breath, Sozo gave them their last piece of information to chew on, from him now anyway.

"Lastly, I would like to accompany you on the Witch hunt if you decide to go on it. I need to protect you after all, and who knows, you may even get to see my power."

Sozo finished. Though he had just met the girls, he was already briefed on them by Kyubey. This marked the end of Sozo's consciousness, as he fell asleep, tired from all that he had done in the day.

* * *

><p>Mami woke Sozo up, and after telling him that the girls decided to come on the Witch hunt. He walked them home. On the way to Sayaka's apartment, they started talking about everything and anything. Their hopes, dreams, and possible wish choices.<p>

"You can wish for your dream to come true if you want. But you may want to think about it first." Sozo advised.

"Well here we are Sayaka." Sozo announced. They were at her apartment complex already. Sayaka thanked him for walking her home and started to walk in.

"One more thing."

Sayaka stopped. "What did Sozo have to say?" She thought.

"Sayaka, I want you especially to think hard about your wish. Just trust me ok. And if either of you ever go through grief or despair, just remember this. Omnia in arte magica est."

"What's that mean?" Sayaka asked dumbfounded.

"It means, all is in the magic. Now I don't necessarily mean the kind you'd get from Kyubey, I mean the magic that's already within your lives."

Sayaka smiled politely, standard practice when you have no idea what the other person is talking about. She then went back into her apartment, and went to sleep with Madoka soon following her.

* * *

><p>Next chapter preview. By Sayaka.<p>

In the next chapter of The Last Ring, we go on our Witch hunt! Oh! And we eat lunch on the roof with Kyubey and Sozo! And Sozo transfers in too! Wait, didn't he say he wasn't going to do that!

In the next chapter of The Last Ring

The Stereotypical White Knight Character Defies All Expectations In More Ways Than One, In Good Ways and Bad

But what does The Last Ring even mean?


	2. The Stereotypical White Knight Character

The Last Ring

Chapter Two: The Stereotypical White Knight Character Defies All Expectations In More Ways Than One, In Good Ways and Bad

* * *

><p>Hello <em>again<em>. It's me Nexal. How have you been? Good I hope. After all if you _die_ who will I tell my story to?

How do you like it so far? Think that Sozo will be able to mingle well with the girls on their little 'Witch hunt'? Why don't we find out?

Have fun

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning when Madoka woke up, and even later when she set off for school. After getting ready, she left and met up with Sayaka and Hitomi. Once the awkward scene from the final Time-Line was over and done with, class started.<p>

"Now before we start class" Saotome sensei began "we actually have another new student joining us today."

The 'New Student' entered the room and the girls were faced with total shock, even Homura! The boy wrote his name on the chalkboard. It read 'Julius Snip'. The immediate thought that crossed the girls' minds was 'liar'. It was obviously Sozo, though he looked their age for some reason.

"Julius just moved here from and I forget where he came from. Julius, do you mind?"

"Not at all Saotome Sensei. I come from the country of England. Beautiful place. But I decided to move here after... Actually I'd rather not talk about it."

'Julius' was then told to sit down in the only empty seat there. Which was next to... Homura. Not Madoka, not Sayaka, but Homura. And down he sat. Homura was actually pretty freaked out, though she didn't let on. It was the next thing that almost caused her to blow her cool front.

'Hi Homura.' Homura heard in her head. This was not only excessively random, but was totally unexpected. She didn't know how to act. And he had to just keep on yammering.

'Listen Homura, I'm sorry about yesterday. Please don't take it personally. I hope we can get along.'

'If you want us to get along, then tell me, what are you?' Homura responded, just getting the hand of this telepathy thing.

'I'm whatever you want me to be Homura.'

'Shove it.'

'Ok, I deserved that' Sozo began 'but I'm not your enemy Homura. Even though I hang around Kyubey, I would prefer it if those two don't make contracts. Especially...' His voice trailed off.

'Especially?' Homura questioned. The more information she knew about this strange being, the better!

'Especially Sayaka Miki.' Sozo answered honestly. This threw Homura completely off guard.

'Why her?' She thought.

'Homura, I can be honest with you... I hope. I can tell that if she made a contract it wouldn't turn out well.'

That was the understatement of the century. Sayaka becoming Oktavia was a little worse than 'not ending well.'

'Also Homura' Sozo started. 'You are kind of cute.'

'Sure. … WAIT WHAT?' That had come even more completely out of nowhere than the entire conversation up until this point.

'What is it with you guys and deflecting others' goodwill. It's a complement. Nothing more, nothing less.'

'Really now?' Another voice said. It was Sayaka. Homura's heart sank. Still though, if one were to look at her, they would have no idea what humiliation she was going through right now.

'How long have you been here?' Sozo asked obliviously.

'Long enough.'

'Seriously though.' Sozo rebutted.

'I just heard the 'complement' you gave her, and that's about it.'

Great, Homura thought to herself. Now I've gone from being cool to being a Tsundere. At least Madoka didn't hear that.

Unbeknownst to her, Madoka did in fact hear that. She just decided to stay out of it. Mami and Kyubey heard it too, but they decided not to intervene as well. It was the beginning of a beautiful hateship.

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime and Team Contract decided to retreat to their base for some eats. Their base being the rooftop, and some eats being their lunches. Sayaka and Madoka ate theirs, but couldn't help noticing the strange star shaped fruit pieces Sozo was throwing at Kyubey for him to eat.<p>

"Um, excuse me Sozo, but what's that you're feeding Kyubey?" Madoka questioned

"Carambola." Was the reply.

"Eh." Was the reply to the reply.

"Or to put it in plain language, Star Fruit. I heard about it from an alien space frog from the far away planet Keron." Sozo explained.

"Why do you always need to speak in that language Sozo?" Sayaka asked. Though everyone had been wondering this. Even Mami who hadn't said a word yet. Even Homura who wasn't even there with them. Even flippin' Kyubey who'd been with the guy for who knows how long.

And then he answered.

"Because, omnia dicta fortiora si dicta Latina**."**

Sozo waited a few seconds. He wanted the awkward silence to last as they tried to decipher what had just jumped out of his mouth. After ten seconds he just gave up and spelled it out for them.

"Everything is stronger if said in Latin."

"Oh!" Was everyone's reply. Even Kyubey.

"I'm surrounded by people who don't speak my language. And I myself point out the obvious."

* * *

><p>It was after school, and you know what that means. Time to face down an eldrich abomination! Mami led them to the abandoned building, tracking the witch they had seen before. She saved the girl as she did in the other time-line, and with a spell put in place by Sozo so she would wake up when they got out, Team Contract left for the Labyrinth<p>

It was a dark and dismal place with evil protruding everywhere. And also flowers. And mustaches This fazed them not at all as four fifths of the party had been there before. They made their way to the witch's chamber, killing familiars along the way. Sozo made it a point to Say "Home Run" whenever Sayaka hit one with her club. Eventually they made it to the chamber of Gertrud, The Rose Garden Witch.

And the fight began. Yet another thing left unchanged. But fate has a funny way of sneaking up on you when you think you're safe. A very sneaky way. Especially if you name happens to be...

Kaname Madoka

Gertrud noticed that there was more than one intruder in her chambers. And, being the being of sound mind she was, she decided to brutally murder it. She cast her tentacles out, aiming at Madoka. Mami lost her composure. Sayaka was shocked. Homura was going to come out of nowhere and "That won't be necessary" the Witch to pieces. And Kyubey had the word 'contract' repeating through his mind.

"Madoka!" A voice screamed.

But no one could tell who it was who screamed it. After all, the voice was distorted. Everything was distorted. The ringing in everyone's ears was unbearable. Mami barely made the final shot, and a distorted voice called out.

"TiRo FiNaLlE!"

* * *

><p>The Witch was dead, and the labyrinth had vanished. After the ringing in their ears subsided, Mami gave her demonstration on Grief Seeds. The headaches didn't stop however.<p>

"What the Hell was that?"

It was Homura, she stood in front of the group.

"If you mean the headaches, we're confused too." Sayaka answered.

"You know damn well what I mean. How? How did you do that?"

"Oh me?"

It was Sozo who replied.

"Well, Mami can summon guns, you can summon bombs, and Kyubey can contract Puella Magi.

I can control noise. Both acoustic, and non-acoustic. Is that a problem? After all, if I didn't have some power, how could I protect Madoka and Sayaka."

He continued before the shock wore off.

"Still though, usually I have the time to cast a spell to filter it out from my allies, or even yell 'Cover your ears!' I wasn't this fortunate this time. But I'm just glad everyone's safe."

Mami knew what was coming next. She knew of his power as Kyubey had explained it to her before. He always used one line after explaining his power and that line was...

"Now, elit mauris?" (Any questions?)

* * *

><p>Next chapter preview. By Madoka.<p>

I didn't expect for Sozo to be able to do that. It's really creepy! Well, next time Sayaka visits Kamijo and talks with him. Sozo tries to explain himself to us on the roof, but it better be good. My ears still hurt! And we fight another Witch by the hospital.

In the next chapter of The Last Ring

Ya' Know, This Could of All Been Avoided If You Didn't Throw Out Your Cheese Stick At Lunch Sayaka

I hope no-one gets hurt!


	3. Ya' Know, This Could of All Been Avoided

The Last Ring

Chapter 3: Ya' Know, This Could of All Been Avoided If You Didn't Throw Out Your Cheese Stick At Lunch Sayaka

* * *

><p>Glad to see you again. Nexal here, and I was <strong>hoping<strong> you'd stay. This story is so dear to my _heart_, and I'm glad to have the chance to tell it. I hope you're enjoying their suffering as much as I am. It really is _delightful_ don't you agree?

Well then, it seems the show's about to start.

Have fun

* * *

><p>It was raining. The sound of the drops were as bullets ending the life of her home. Thunder and lightning shook the skies. The heavens themselves were crying out in agony. And her head was still ringing from the sound. Sozo said it would be better in the morning. She didn't know whether to believe him or not. In the course of one day the world had turned upside down for her. What would she do?<p>

And then there was nothing. It was as if the world had stopped. She had fallen asleep. And once again, the world was at peace.

"Kamijo, I have a question." Sayaka asked. "What would you do if your friend tried to protect you but ended up hurting you?"

Kamijo wasn't used to giving advice. Of course Sayaka was going to see him anyway, so she figured she might as well ask him.

"So, this friend hurt you, and the other person hurt you too?" Kamijo responded.

"No he succeeded." Sayaka rebutted hastealy. "But if you were caught in the crossfire..." Her voice trailed off.

"Well then" Kamijo stated, finally getting into his role of a 'wise- man'. "If the person is your friend, I would forgive him. After all, he only tried to help you."

Sayaka thanked him for the advice, then after a while longer, headed off to school.

* * *

><p>Classes flew by fast, and as soon as they were done the girls left for the roof. Only to find Sozo and Homura, in her Puella Magi outfit, talking on the roof. Now that they thought about it, the two weren't at morning classes. Had they been here this whole time?<p>

"I'll say it one more time." Homura angrily stated. "If you harm them one more time, even if by accident-"

"And I'll apologize one more time." Sozo replied, cutting her off. To this, Homura grabbed him by the neck with one hand. Thankfully Mami covered Madoka's eyes so she didn't see what Homura did with her other hand. With her other hand, she took out the gun that shot Kyubey and put it to his temple.

"If you say another goddamned word in Latin now, I'll blow your brains out. Are we clear?"

"Clear as crystal." Sozo replied. Though, his voice did hesitate.

"Fine then." Homura backed off and returned the gun to her shield. After returning her clothes to normal, she walked away.

But was interrupted.

"Homura, you never asked me to apologize to you. So, I'm sorry."

She immediately walked back and punched him in the right eye. As hard as she possibly could. She then spoke.

"All I wanted was your reason for doing what you did yesterday. Nothing more, nothing less. It's them you should apologize to."

She gestured over to the three who were there, Mami still covering Madoka's eyes in case there was to be a murder.

"But, thanks anyway."

Only Sozo heard that last part. It was a telepathy link between the two of them, how she called him out to the roof in the first place. Homura stormed off and Mami uncovered Madoka's eyes.

"What just-" Madoka started, but was cut off by Mami.

"Trust me. You don't want to know."

It was time for round two of the interrogations to begin.

Sozo really felt like he was being interrogated. After all, Homura dragged him out here despite his explanation the other day. Proceeded to question him with rage to rival that of Brooklyn. Almost killed him. Punched him in the face when he apologized to her.

And then strangely thanked him. Sozo expected everything but that. After all, she didn't seem the type. No, nobody would seem the type to harm someone before thanking them! But he had no time to think, as the other three, plus Kyubey, were approaching. It was time to answer the questions he had said he would the other day. He already did for Homura, now it was their turn.

"So why?" Sayaka was the first to speak. She got right to the point. Hopefully his answer would suffice.

"I wanted to protect you. After all, I'm supposed to."

"So you only did it because it's your job?" Sayaka said, not missing a beat. The glare she gave him could kill an army of Witches!

"No. I wanted to protect you because you're my friends." Sayaka loosened her muscles and listened. "Truth be told, my job was never important to me. If it was I'd hound you for a contract as much as Kyubey. You girls are my friends. It hurt me, but if I didn't act you could have died. I'm sorry for hurting you."

Sayaka then looked him in the eyes and said to him.

"Someone very dear to me is in the hospital right now. Earlier today I asked him what to do. He said that if you're my friend and didn't mean to harm us, I should forgive you." She then smiled. "I actually forgave you the moment I heard that. Sorry for grilling you, I just had to make sure that you really were only trying to protect us."

Sayaka then laughed. She laughed hard and loud up to the sky. Sozo joined in. Then Madoka. Then Mami. Then even Kyubey. They all laughed at the misunderstanding they had just solved. They all laughed at the fact that they were now so much closer than before because of it. And they laughed at Sozo's black eye that Homura had given him.

And then, the bell rang. Not just any bell, the late bell. Meaning obviously that they were late. Words can't describe how fast they ran to class, leaving their lunches behind.

* * *

><p>After school Team Contract, minus Mami, were walking home. They passed the hospital that Kamijo was staying in and saw it.<p>

Grief Seed of Charlotte, the Dessert Witch

"Madoka, call Mami! We can't let the Labyrinth form!" Sayaka ordered swiftly.

"Ok! Let me just-" Madoka stated. "Oh no! I forgot to get her number!"

"Do you have it Sozo?" Sayaka asked, now trying to calm down.

"I don't have a phone. Sorry." Sozo replied. "But if worst comes to worst, I can fight the Witch. It's just-"

"Just what?" Sayaka questioned.

"If I have to fight all the familiars, I might not have enough energy left to fight the Witch. I uses the darkness in the Soul Gems I purify to fuel my power. I used a lot of energy yesterday to fill Gertrud's chamber, so I may not have enough left to fight, and then I would die."

Those last three words hit them like lead. He could die. If Mami didn't show up, they would be next. And if they ran away, the whole hospital would be wiped out. Someone could die.

It was decided that Madoka would leave to find Mami with Kyubey. The other two would stay behind to watch the Grief Seed in case it hatched. They wished each other good luck. Then parted in silence.

Something had been bugging Sayaka though.

"You mentioned a Gertrud. Who is she?" Sayaka asked Sozo.

His reply then came.

"The Witch we fought yesterday. That was her name."

"How can you tell?"

"Well I don't know how I know but I know that I know ya know?"

After analyzing the response, Sayaka gave one of her own.

"You watch Haruhi too?"

"You recognize the line?"

"Yeah."

Sayaka and Sozo continued to talk about anime, but then the Labyrinth formed. And they were dragged into it.

* * *

><p>By dragged, I mean fell. Unlike the other time-lines, they fell on top of a giant cake. After getting up, Sayaka was the first to speak.<p>

"We need to find a place to hide."

"Mmm, tasty."

It was Sozo. He had fallen face first into the cake and had gotten some in his mouth.

"I mean, how about over there behind that cookie?" He said as he quickly recovered. Sayaka turned to him, wondering if the thought even crossed his mind that the cake might not be edible. They then went over to the cookie and hid behind it.

"You know what this reminds me of Sayaka?" Sozo asked. "That game Catherine."

"You have that too?" Sayaka asked.

"Anything by the Persona team." He then continued. "Three was the best."

"I prefer Devil Survivor."

"Yeah, your dead to me. Just kidding." Sozo replied. Sayaka laughed a little. They then went searching for the Grief Seed after some Familiars had passed. Stopping only for Sozo to talk to Mami over the telepathy link or to hide from another familiar. Eventually, they got to the seed.

"Sayaka?" Sozo asked.

"Yeah?" Was the response.

"After this is done, would you and the others maby like to go hang out this weekend?"

Sayaka wanted to say yes, but there was always the Witch factor.

"What about the Witches?" Sayaka questioned.

"I'll hunt them early in the morning. If Mami helps it'll get done twice as fast. So what do you say?" Rebutted Sozo.

"Well, in that case-"

At that very moment the Witch awakened, pulling the two into her chamber. It took them by surprise. Sozo acted quickly, using his power to filter out noise from Charlotte's ears. Hopefully it would buy them more time. Luckily it did. Mami, Madoka, and Kyubey appeared. Team Contract was back together again. Before the fight began, Mami told the two about Madoka's and her plan to become a duo. It was a happy time, and Sozo even got to make a reference before the fight.

"Charlotte has appeared. It's the killer! Do not die!"

* * *

><p>BANG! The sound of Mami's muskets firing off at Charlotte echoing around the chamber. She had gotten the first strike. Sozo took this opportunity to uncast his spell on Charlotte, and cast it on everyone else. Including Homura, who Mami explained was there also. Just in case.<p>

The shot launched the Witch around the room. It didn't stop Mami. She kept firing at her while she was moving and hit every shot. Grabbing Charlotte out of the air, Mami then threw her to the ground and shot her in the head. She then picked her up and grabbed her by the neck. A gun was put to her temple and a shot rang out. Sozo shuddered, remembering what had almost happened to him earlier that day. After a second, Sozo got over himself and couldn't resist making another reference. He jumped out from behind their hiding spot and yelled. "FINISH HER!" Mami heard and obeyed. Tossing Charlotte into the air, she called out. "Tiro Finalle!"

Then it happened. To everyone else it seemed quick, but for Mami and Sozo, time slowed down. Charlotte's true form appeared and was moving in to eat. Sozo saw this and shot noise at the Witch to confuse her. It did. Instead of eating her head...

Charlotte ate her right arm.

Charlotte wasn't satisfied, so in a daze it swung itself at Mami again. This time claiming her left leg. Nobody could hear her scream, the shock blocked out their senses. Sozo on the other hand, didn't have the luxury of being shocked. He ran over to Mami and touched her Soul Gem. This served two purposes. The first being to absorb the darkness in it, which was now growing out of control. And the second was to force her out of her Magi form. She fainted from the shock. So she didn't see what came next.

Claws. Claws of moving darkness pierced through the fingers of Sozo. They couldn't hear the claws. They were too shocked to realize what they were. Interference. Virus. Glitch. Noise. As Charlotte came back for another chance at Mami, Sozo grabber her by the mouth. Noise was launched into her mouth, stretching her out. With the strength of a thousand rhinos, Sozo ripped the Witch in half.

But the fun was just getting started. Charlotte shed her skin and came back undazed. The first thing the new Charlotte did, was eat her old halves. This made Sozo puke. Trying to retain focus, he then realized that the cake they were standing on was no longer white with frosting. But now it's color was a disgusting green, and a screaming crimson.

BAM! The sound of a blast. The Witch had blown up. It was Homura. Yet another Charlotte appeared to take the place of the old one. This one however, charged straight for Homura. Sozo jumped up on it from behind and slammed it into the ground. He then shredded her to pieces with his claws. Homura took this opportunity to toss more bombs into Charlotte's mouth. She knew a new one was appearing, and coming right toward her. But Sozo wasn't done yet. He stuck his claws in the Witch's head and filled it with the most ear-shattering screech, in thousands of different pitches. That was it. Charlotte exploded and covered everyone. It was over.

* * *

><p>Homura picked up the Grief Seed once the Labyrinth had dissipated. In another time-line Sayaka would have told her to return it to Mami. But not now, now Sayaka was trying to keep her alive. Sayaka rushed into the hospital, and Sozo finally fainted.<p>

* * *

><p>Next chapter preview. By Homura.<p>

Seems that Mami will no longer be able to fight the Witches. Anyway, in the next chapter I get to take a look in a book Sozo's been keeping. Also Hitomi attempts suicide. And will Sayaka become a Puella Magi in this time-line too?

In the next chapter of The Last Ring

Being Born Into A Rich Family, It Naturally Comes As A Surprise That You Want To Kill Yourself

The time, is mine.


	4. Being Born Into A Rich Family,

The Last Ring

Chapter four: Being Born Into A Rich Family, It Naturally Comes As A Surprise That You Want To Kill Yourself

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**. This is Nexal. And I'm really **jeal-ous**! Why couldn't I have been Sozo back there? I would have _slaughtered_ that Witch, then eaten the bloody cake! Some people get all the luck.

Well _you're_ not here for my whining, you're here for the show.

Have fun

* * *

><p>After Sayaka alerted the hospital staff, Mami and Sozo were treated. Sozo was released rather quickly, due to his injuries being from mostly fatigue. Mami on the other hand, would have to stay longer. The police came in and questioned Madoka, Sayaka, and Sozo. But Sozo asked the two to tell a lie instead. It hurt Madoka's heart, but they did. The picture they painted was that a sadistic kidnapper was on the loose. Mami was an abductee from a long time ago. Sozo was also one, but more recent than Mami. Sayaka and Madoka were just abducted, and helped the two break free from the psychopath. There were a lot of holes in the story, but it was the only one that made remote sense.<p>

"Did you ever catch the perpetrator's name?" One police officer asked.

Sayaka mumbled something.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Another officer questioned.

She mumbled it louder.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to speak more clearly little girl." The first officer requested. Sayaka then spoke one word. The name of the criminal.

"Charlotte."

* * *

><p>Mami was then moved into a room. The previous patient had been released, and so the room was vacant. Mami settled down quickly and adapted to her surroundings. She decided to try and make the most of her situation, no matter how grim it seemed. She was glad just to be alive. If Sozo hadn't intervened, she would have been decapitated. Loosing an arm and a leg was much better than that. It was around the time that she was thinking about those things that he appeared.<p>

"Hello Mami." The voice spoke.

"Hello Kyubey." Was the welcoming reply. "So what brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to be released from your contract."

"Excuse me?" Mami had gone dumbstruck. Kyubey, voiding a contract? Did the doctors give her too much morphine?

"I don't normally do this, but if you do, because Sozo asked me to, I'll even leave your wish intact."

Her wish. It was so clear to her now. She could get everything for nothing.

"Well, I'll come back with them whenever they visit you, so I'll just wait until then for your answer. Take your time Mami."

"A-alright I will." Mami replied, still shocked by the situation.

"Well then, Goodbye Mami Tomoe." And before she could say goodbye, Kyubey had vanished.

After a while, Mami heard a voice.

"Excuse me. Are you there?"

It was from the room next door.

"Yeah, I'm here." Mami replied.

"You seem kind of down." The voice said. "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

Though she put up a tough front, she was, in fact, scared and vulnerable So she jumped at the chance to speak with someone else going through similar problems. She began telling the voice what had happened to her. All the stress she was going through, how her parents had died in a car accident, the anxiety of failing to protect someone precious to you, everything. Except of course, the parts about Puella Magi. She bended the truth when talking about those parts.

"Is that it?" The voice questioned.

"Yes. That is all." Mami felt so relieved. She hadn't felt this good in years. "Sorry for not introducing myself sooner by the way. My name's Mami Tomoe, what's yours?"

The voice laughed a little then replied. "Kyousuke Kamijo."

* * *

><p>A day later Homura had received a message from Sozo. He wanted to meet her in the cliff in the forest outside of town. Naturally, she went. Finding more about him was top priority. She still had no clue what he even was. The green of the forest could be spotted a mile away. It took some getting used to, but once she found the path, it led he right to the cliff, and by extension to Sozo. Homura was the first to speak.<p>

"Why did you call me here?" Without letting a second pass, Sozo took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Gertrud."

"Hm?" Homura wondered. "Who's tha-" Sozo then continued, cutting her off.

"Albertine, Izabel, Kristen, Uhrmann, Suleika, Elsa Maria, Gisela, Patricia, Roberta." He slowed down. Just as Homura was opening her mouth to speak, he finished up. "Charlotte. Oktavia von Seckendorff. And Walpurgis Night."

She realized what he was saying when she heard the last name.

"Are those all Witches?"

"Yes they are."

Sozo then tossed her a book titled 'Libro Perdere'. She caught it and opened it. In it were details about every Witch named and more. She began to flip through it when Sozo said to her.

"One thing that book doesn't contain, is the identity of the Puella Magi who becomes which Witch. Other than that though, it's pretty detailed. I found it the other day, and decided to give it to you."

"Um, thanks I guess." Homura replied. She was too shocked to say a thing.

"But"

"Hm?" Homura wondered again.

"I think I know what your power is. Humor me. Can you control the flow of time?"

How? The only question flowing through Homura's mind. How did he know. She had forgotten she was flipping through the book and got to the back cover. In it, there was a list of five names. Mami Tomoe, Kyouko Sakura, Sayaka Miki, Madoka Kaname, and her own. Homura Akemi. Next to the names of Mami, Kyoko, and herself there was a wish there. The wish they made. And the power they gained from it. She finally spoke.

"So what if I can?" She meekly replied, her cool front torn to shreds.

"That means the book is reliable! I already asked Mami, and she said it was correct. So take it! It's yours now!"

"Is that it?" Homura replied. Awaiting his reply with baited breath.

"Yes." The simplicity of Sozo's reply was almost horrific.

"Why?"

"Hm?" This time it was Sozo who was doing the wondering.

"Why are you giving this to me? You could use it too! Why would you willingly give this away when it's so useful? And why me?" Homura was in tears. All her expectations, and what she thought she knew were thrown out the window. Who would ever do something like this? Sozo finally broke the silence.

"Because I'm sure you can find a better use for it than I could. And because after all you've been through, you deserve it! Also-"

"Hm?"

"I already know the names of the Witches. I don't understand it myself, but it's like I can read the runes engraved with their names."

Well now Homura was fairly certain that he was some sort of monster. How could he possibly read those runes? They were utter gibberish.

"Are you ok Homura?" Sozo asked innocently.

Her reply was a hasty "Yes, I'll be fine."

"Well ok, if you say so. By the way, there's one more thing I called you here for."

"And what would that be?" Homura curiously replied.

"Well we, I mean the girls and I, were going to hang out this weekend. I managed to get tickets to that new theme park that just opened for us. Mami can't come, so I asked if it would be ok for you to take her place and she said it was fine. So, what I'm trying to say is, would you like to come to the amusement park with us this weekend?"

Homura was so confused right now. Half of her wanted to go, and another half wanted to stay away. But mostly she was just confused by the offer itself. She did however make a certain connection. By saying we, Sozo basically told her that Madoka would be there. Her first friend. She could hang out with her first friend again. That was the deal-maker.

"Well in that case, you can count me in." Homura said with a determined look in her eye that would rival even the eyes of Haruhi Suzumiya. And the deal was set.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Madoka and Sozo were walking to the hospital from Mami's apartment. She had asked them to get something for her. Sozo was still tired from the other day. He didn't have any energy left to use his power. He was lucky to be alive! That was when they saw Hitomi. She was walking like she was stoned out of her mind. Madoka spotted a Witch's kiss on her neck. This set the two in high alert mode. After catching up to her, Madoka asked her where she was going. The reply was a cryptic one.<p>

"I'm going to a better place. Would you like to come with me Madoka? You can bring your friend too."

Sozo opened a telepathic link between him and Madoka. So Hitomi wouldn't hear what he then said.

"Madoka, at the risk of becoming Captain Obvious I don't think the 'better place' she's talking about is like the amusement park we're going to in a couple of days. What do you want to do?"

Madoka didn't even need to think, bad analogy, before she told Sozo. "Let's follow her. I don't want her to get hurt.." She half-expected him to say no, but he agreed. Thus, the three went to an abandoned warehouse. Seems like an obvious Dead-End Flag, and the two recognized it. Nevertheless, they kept going. It was time to save Hitomi!

* * *

><p>As soon as they got in the doors were shut. There was no turning back. Madoka and Sozo walked around looking at all the people who were there. Sozo spoke.<p>

"It's sad."

"Hm?" Madoka wondered.

"All of these people think there's nothing left to live for. And I noticed something even more disturbing, do you want to know what it is?" She didn't know if she did. But if she were to protect everyone like Mami, she couldn't be afraid of information.

"What did you notice?" Madoka asked, bracing herself for the worst. It hit her heart hard.

"Some of these people don't even have Witch kisses."

It was then that another boy in a purple suit came into the warehouse from the back entrance. He was followed by eight people in black robes. The boy looked about the same age as them, but with long white hair, and pale white eyes and crimson pupils. The boy spoke.

"My friends, it has come time for us of the order to wish you goodbye. You have been chosen to journey to a kingdom far grander than the one you currently behold. After this ritual is over, you will be shed from your fleshy bonds and become one with death and life themselves." He looked down and smirked. "'Tis my personal wish, the wish of High-Priest James, that you have a happy journey to Another-World." He looked up and raised his arms high to the heavens. "Now without further adieu, let the sacred ceremony begin!"

Two of the robed figures stepped forward. One held a golden bowl, and one held two cleaners in golden vials.

"After the sacred liquid has been mixed, I behest you to take deep breaths. It will make the journey much quicker." James said. He then looked at the cloaked figures behind him and turned back. "Once the sacred liquid has been mixed, the other High-Priests and I shall leave. We still have work to do on this world. But we will someday meet you again in Another-World."

But before the chemicals were mixed, Madoka had already snatched the chemicals and thrown them out the window. Sozo saw the look in the people's eyes, the look of murderous hate. He rushed in front of her and they both ran into the other room, locking the door behind them. However luck was not with them today, as their bodies were warped and ripped to shreds. They had run into another Labyrinth.

* * *

><p>There they slowly floated down, surrounded by screens with the same image. It was the shadow of a girl that looked like a pop-idol. Familiars flew around them, and they could do nothing. Madoka knew Sozo couldn't help. She saw him thinking 'I don't have any power left. Damn it!' She then realized that she could read minds.<p>

'Not again.'

Madoka heard Sozo think again.

'Why can't I ever save anyone? What's wrong with me? I just want to scream!'

Madoka was dumbfounded. She didn't know Sozo had these kinds of thoughts. But she realized then that he failed before. He wasn't invincible. No, he was just as vulnerable as she was. Though his powers may be the inverse of a magical girl's, he still needed fuel to use them. The realization struck her like a bullet. Without another magical girl, Sozo's basically useless.

"I-I'm sorry M-Madoka."

Sozo's voice brought her back to reality, a bleak vision of hopelessness where all thoughts were laid bare before them.

"I-it's the witch's power M-Madoka" Sozo struggled to say.

Sozo had known the whole time that Madoka read his thoughts. Well, not so much read as forced into her mind. He just didn't seem to care about it though. It was like, he had given up.

"H-her name is H. N. E-E-Elly, though I g-guess you could call her K-Kristen. She's t-the Box W-Witch. In her w-world, all thoughts are e-exposed. Just like on the i-internet. But I f-figure you k-know now."

"K-know what S-S-Sozo?" Madoka replied, desperately trying to speak the words.

"Ho-how I fail to p-protect anyone Madoka. I c-couldn't help M-Mami, I c-couldn't help K-Kyoko, and n-now I can't even s-save us."

"W-what are y-you saying Sozo? If you d-didn't help Mami s-she would of died."

"But n-now she has to s-suffer a fate worse than d-death. She k-knows about the w-witches but she can't do anything a-about it."

'It's better than being dead!' Madoka screamed in her head, trying to switch the conversation to telepathy. She couldn't bear to hear their wounded voices anymore.

'Is it really?' Sozo said, taking the hint and switching to mental conversation. 'She may not get hurt anymore, but she can't help us anymore. That must give her a lot of grief.'

'But still!'

'I understand how you feel Madoka, I want to save everyone too. But I don't think either of us can.'

'Why can't we? We can always help others.' Madoka thought as they were nearing the bottom of the Labyrinth

'But there are people suffering all over the world Madoka. Saving all of them would be impossible.'

'It's not impossible if you try!'

'Well then Madoka.' Sozo thought. 'If we survive this, then let's try and do that.'

'Do what?' Madoka wondered.

'Save everyone. It would take some sort of god or goddess, but why not give it a try?' Sozo struggled to smile.

'Yeah, let's do it!' Madoka was happy that Sozo wasn't depressed anymore.

'But remember Madoka.' Sozo continued. 'I said if we get out of this. I'm sorry, but we're going to die.'

It's amazing what a few words can do. They can change the world for a better place, they can give motivation to the hopeless, and they can even alter one's perception of anything in just one moment. Such is the case with Kaname Madoka, as all of her happiness turned to shock in one moment. After hearing him say how they would try and change the world Madoka was shocked to hear him like this. But it was true. What could they do now? Their bodies hit the bottom of the Labyrinth Gently, but the ground was cold and unwelcoming. It was as if it screamed 'You don't belong here!' and 'Look at me!' all at once. Kristen's familiars flew over to their fresh game with demented looks in their eyes. It was over for them. Though they struggled to keep their eyes open, it was in vain. They drifted close, and everything faded to black.

* * *

><p>They heard a voice call out to them. "Hey Sozo!" It was a familiar voice, but neither Madoka nor Sozo had the energy to deduce who it belonged to.<p>

'Y-yeah.' He thought weakly, as his mind was growing numb with death looming over him.

"Don't you remember what you told me? Jeez! And you say we're weird. Not to mention that you can use telepathy without Kyubey. You really are a mystery Mr. Sorazorashii Wings."

'What are you talking about?` Sozo had no strength to respond to the apparent taunting.

"Fine, maby this will help." The voice said as Sozo felt his hand lifted up and put onto something warm and smooth. There was also something even smoother in the center of it. It wasn't warm, and Sozo could barely figure out that is was in the shape of a crescent moon. His hand then felt warm, and he felt corruption flowing into it. Slowly his awareness began to increase.

"I was really worried about you guys so it already darkened a bit. Sorry about that." The voice laughed and Sozo soon joined in. Madoka, being left out of the loop, began to wonder what exactly was going on. Why were they laughing now?

Sozo opened his eyes and having regained his strength stood up. "Thank you." He said as he began to chant.

"Fragrantia Floris, Meis Amicis Vigorem, Vitalitatem, Auram Salutarem! Refecto!"

Madoka suddenly felt strength flowing through her. She opened her eyes and saw the familiars were all gone, as if destroyed by some tremendous power. Sozo reached down and helped her up. She then saw the source of the voice and smiled. They were going to be ok.

"Well, it looks like your strength's returning." The voice replied. "Now then Sozo, why don't you say those words with me? The ones you told me to remember."

"What would be the point of that, the witch is kind of descending." Sozo rebutted It was true though. Two of her familiars were carrying Kristen's screen and getting closer to them.

"Well, I think it would sound cooler if we said it as we finished them off!" The voice cheerfully said.

'How typical of her.' Sozo thought.

"I can still hear your thoughts you know Sozo."

'Shit!'

"Um guys." Madoka interrupted "I hate to break up the reunion but the Witch is gaining on us."

"Good point Madoka!" The voice proclaimed "Ready Sozo?"

"Fine, I'll humor you then." Was his reply.

"Me too!" Madoka exclaimed "I think I know the words too!"

"It's gonna be hard though." Sozo interjected. "I used up most of that energy you gave me to heal Madoka. But I'll do what I can."

"That's what I like to hear!" The voice yelled. "Now!"

And they all yelled. "Omnia in arte magica est!"

Sayaka Miki summoned a field of blades. There were swords from all over the world, and styles lost to time. She picked up the one she liked best and charged the Witch. Sozo cast his protection spell on the two girls and fashioned some noise into a bow. He created arrows of noise and shot them at the Witch's familiars. It was a direct hit! Kristen, now defenseless was run through by the sword Sayaka had chosen. It was over.

* * *

><p>The three had come back from the Witch's Labyrinth It seemed as if everything was fine. They looked out the window in the door and saw that everyone was asleep. Being possessed by a Witch's Kiss tends to do that to you. Sozo also pointed out that there were less people than when they got there.<p>

"The ones without kisses probably ran away." He explained. Sozo unlocked the door and the three went out of the room. But Sozo then realized something.

"Wait a minute, when that James guy turned around, his neck didn't have a-" Sozo's eyes widened with horror as he turned around and screamed. "Madoka watch out!" But it was too late.

BANG! The sound that previously graced Mami's muskets had betrayed them and now rung from James' pistol. Madoka had been shot in the head. It was as if the world had frozen in time. Sozo couldn't even think. He was so incredibly dumbfounded that he couldn't think. He just stood there in an emotionless shock.

"Those who dare interrupt my ceremony, shall be sent to the Relm-of-All-Horrors." James announced with a cocky look on his face.

She was dead. The only sound Sozo could hear was James' laughter. He had failed again. The girl he promised to protect had died. Not even ten minutes ago they promised to make the world a better place together. It seemed that changing the world for the better would really take a goddess. Though none of these thoughts occurred to him. His mind stopped all comprehension the moment James' pistol sounded. It was Sayaka's laugh that brought him back to reality.

"The Hell is so funny?" James spat. "Might I remind you that you two are next."

"Hey Madoka, why don't you get up?" Sayaka requested between laughs. It seemed like composure had gone out the window with the 'sacred liquid' as both Sozo and James were shocked as Hell. Sayaka had lost it.

"You think she's still alive?" James wondered. "Thanks for the tip." With that James emptied all his rounds into Madoka's lifeless body. This only made Sayaka laugh even harder.

"Oh, I get it now. You've lost it from seeing your friend gunned down in front of you. In that case I apologize to you miss. I'm sorry for killing her, but with all due respect your friend interrupted a sacred ceremony of transformation. Though it may cause an uprising if my followers learn of it, I will make sure that you and your friends go to Another-World instead of the Relm-of-All-Horrors."

Sayaka had to slap her knee before she could speak. After she calmed down she began.

"I'm sorry about that. But it's just so funny."

"I'm sorry miss but I fail to see the humor in this situation." James retorted.

"Then let me explain. I made a very important decision today. I had two options to choose from, and I just barely picked the one I did."

"Go on then miss. I'm listening."

"I was laughing because I'm so relieved I picked what I did. So yeah Madoka, wanna get up now?"

Sozo's mind was just starting to reboot now. Though he still couldn't comprehend what they were saying. What he did comprehend however was able to repair his fractured psyche.

Madoka got up.

"Oh my freaking Gods!" This time it was James' turn to freak out. But he regained his composure extremely quickly. Sozo ran over to Madoka and embraced her. She was shocked which intensified when Sozo started breaking down into tears.

"I'm so glad you're back Madoka! Don't ever leave us again!"

This made the situation incredibly awkward for Madoka. She had been wondering something and had to ask.

"Um, what just happened?"

Sozo didn't expect that, but he quickly assured her.

"Nothing happened Madoka. Just don't worry. Everything will be fine."

It was now Madoka's opinion that they had all gone crazy. She then noticed James on the other side of the room.

"Weren't you the High-Priest from earlier?"

That was James' cue to make a strategic withdraw. He leaped far up into the air and landed on the edge of one of the large warehouse windows. It cast a shadow over his form that only his eyes shown through. Before he leaved though he spoke to them one last time.

"It appears I have been bested. I guess you are one of the Goddesses. Well then Goddess, 'til we meet again." And with that the boy was gone. The world was silent. Madoka and Sozo still hugged, and Sayaka just stood there and smiled. Sozo then broke away from the embrace and apologized for embarrassing Madoka. It was all good. Now it was time for Sayaka's interrogation to commence.

"Don't worry." Sayaka told them almost as if she could hear their thoughts, even though she recently did. "Like I said, I thought really hard about what to wish for, and especially how I worded it."

* * *

><p>Mami Tomoe had just woken up from a long nap. She looked down, widened her eyes, and after a few moments of absolute shock screamed. "Oh my God!"<p>

Kamijo then opened the door and entered the room with the ecstatic look of a starving man who's been given a royal feast. Mami got out of bed and met him halfway across the room. She noticed that he was in his street clothes as well. He must have been discharged! But how?

"It looks like you're cured too Mami. You got your arm and leg back, and I can use my legs and hands again! I can play the violin again Mami!" Kamijo triumphantly exclaimed. Tear of joy rolled down Mami's cheeks.

"That's awesome Kamijo!"

"It looks like the entire hospital's been cured! Everyone's on the dancing on the roof too! Let's go!"

"Alright!" And with that, the two children left to have fun with the rest of the former patients.

* * *

><p>Back at her house, Homura was flipping through the book that Sozo had given her. She was still grateful for it, and couldn't wait until she hung out with Madoka this weekend. When she reached the back cover, the one with the list of Puella Magi, she noticed that next to Sayaka's name were words that were not there before. A description of her power, and her wish.<p>

I wish that people like Kamijo and Mami, that good people like them would be healed from their problems. And that I would have the power to be able to protect them from all that tries to harm them.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter preview. By Mami.<p>

In the next chapter we'll be taking a break from the plot to have fun at the amusement park. Kyouko's going to be there too! Heck, we're even dragging Kamijo along! Wait what's that, there's a Witch here too!

In the next chapter of The Last Ring

She Wore An Itsy-Bitsy Teeny-Weeny Yellow Polka-Dot Bikini On A Boat Like A Boss

Hope you enjoy!


End file.
